moonlightloversfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Mevala/Odcinek 4 - Beliath (tłumaczenie)
Hej! Tłumaczenie powstaje na podstawie nagrania z discorda ML i prawdopodobnie będzie pisane na raty, bo choć sam odcinek jest stosunkowo krótki, to intensywne monologi wewnętrzne Eloise po prostu mnie mordują xD. UWAGA: Rozwijana lista z tłumaczeniami na górze strony tymczasowo nie jest aktualizowana, ale spokojnie, wszystkie linki znajdziecie na dole każdego wpisu z tłumaczeniem, po kliknięciu na rubrykę "Rozdziały". Przepraszam za utrudnienia! <3 Standardowo parę uwag na początek: 1. to nie jest solucja, 2. tłumaczenie jest kompletnie amatorskie, także mogą się w nim trafić drobne błędy, czy jakiś niefortunny dobór słów 3. zastrzegam sobie prawo lekkiej modyfikacji zdania, jeśli uznam, że napisane inaczej wyraża to samo co oryginał, ale lepiej brzmi po polsku. center - jesteśmy w Miasteczku - E: Co się ze mną dzieje? E: Musiałam zadać sobie to pytanie z tysiąc razy od czasu, gdy Beliath mnie ugryzł i przemienił w swój Kielich. Zadawałam je sobie raz po raz, mając obsesyjną potrzebę zracjonalizowania sobie mojej sytuacji i usunięcia z niej nadnaturalnych aspektów, przed stopniowym zaakceptowaniem rzeczywistości. Zaakceptowaniem z czym się wiązała. dopiero druga linijka i ja już mam jej dość E: Zadawałam sobie to pytanie także dzisiaj, ale nabrało ono zupełnie innego wydźwięku. E: Co takiego się ze mną działo, na litość boską, że zaczęłam wyczekiwać ugryzień Beliatha? Że tak się zachowałam zeszłej nocy? E: Oczywiście miałam parę odpowiedzi. To był ten rodzaj odpowiedzi, których wypowiedzenia na głos się unika, ale się o nich wie w głębi serca. Odpowiedzi, które szeptały o tym, z jakim trudem przez całe życie przychodziło mi nawiązanie mocnych przyjaźni, znalezienie wsparcia i pomocy... wrażenie, że niektóre przemyślenia Eloise czasem wpadają do linijek tylko dlatego, bo ze wszystkich miejsc gdzie nie pasowały, akurat w nich nie pasowały najmniej E: Beliath był wygadanym typem, który uważał mnie za swoją własność, ale... zaczynałam się do niego przywiązywać. E: I to pytanie znowu do mnie wracało i płonęło w moim mózgu... E: Co się ze mną dzieje? E: I mogłabym to roztrząsać szczególnie dziś wieczorem, w ciemnym zakątku Miasteczka, starając się nie wychylać, by nie zostać zauważoną. E: (Pora spojrzeć na pozytywną/jasną stronę tej sytuacji - czuję się tak żałośnie, że jeśli nie pogodzę się z moim uczuciem względem Beliatha po tym, co dzisiaj zamierzam sprawdzić/odkryć, to najprawdopodobniej rozprawię się z nim przez wstyd.) E: (Na litość boską, to jest moje miasto, nie powinnam się w nim chować jak jakiś były więzień. A to wszystko przez niego.) E: (I przez moją głupotę.) E: Moje policzki zapłonęły, gdy wróciłam myślami do naszego ostatniego wieczoru. Nie przespałam się z Beliathem... ale byłam niebezpiecznie blisko krawędzi i miałam ochotę się z niej zrzucić. E: I miałam problem z ustaleniem, co było tego prawdziwym powodem. Ja... czy ugryzienie przez Beliatha? E: (Coś jest z tymi ugryzieniami. Nigdy nie lubiłam bólu/ranienia się, więc dlaczego miałabym teraz to polubić? Jak ja mogę je lubić? sensie ugryzienia Wyczekiwać ich? E: (Zaczynałam wykształcać sobie syndrom sztokholmski, czy co? Muszę przestać. Nie mogę stać się taka, jak te dziewczyny z wiadomości, które przywiązywały się do swoich porywaczy. Nie jestem taka.) E: (I dlatego właśnie śledziłam go... By się na niego oburzyć i wyrzucić z mojej głowy... Ugh... nie spodziewałam się, że rok, w którym miałam pójść na swoje, będzie tak wyglądał.) E: Mój najnowszy błyskotliwy pomysł polegał na śledzeniu Beliatha podczas jednej z jego nocnych eskapad, żeby sobie przypomnieć, że nie jest dobrym gościem, ba, nie jest nawet miły. Istniała spora szansa, że próbowałby mnie zmiękczyć, by móc dostać coś więcej jak same ugryzienia, gdybym tylko całkiem zignorowała jego reputację i to, co inni mi tłumaczyli... E: To Vladimir dał mi nową informację, gdy dzień po mojej kolacji z Beliathem, wreszcie oddałam mu jego książki... - tak jakby wracamy do przeszłości i rozmowy z Vladimirem w bibliotece - V: Myśląc, że spotkam cię zeszłej nocy, wybrałem dla ciebie parę książek. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko jest w porządku. E: (O rany... jak ja mam na to odpowiedzieć, biorąc pod uwagę, co się wydarzyło? Ugh!) - tu jest wybór, ile chcemy zdradzić o minionej nocy - E: (Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę napięcie między Beliathem i Vladimirem, nie ma sensu wyznawać wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło... ale przynajmniej mogę przyznać, że coś się stało.) E: Tak, wszystko w porządku... Zamierzałam przyjść do Biblioteki, ale przeszkodził mi w tym Beliath. V: Nie powinno mnie to dziwić... E: (Reakcja Vladimira naprawdę mnie nie zdziwiła... Zdążyłam zauważyć, że nie zawsze cenił Beliatha i to ze wzajemnością.) V: Mam nadzieję, że nie zmusił cię do znoszenia jego towarzystwa. Beliath potrafi być niezwykle natrętny, gdy coś mu przyjdzie do głowy i ma problem z pohamowaniem się... Zazwyczaj mi to nie przeszkadza, ale ty jesteś Kielichem. Jego Kielichem... V: Jeśli cię nie szanuje, to obawiam się, do czego to może doprowadzić. E: Wiesz, myślę, że się domyślił, że ze mną sprawy będą znacznie bardziej skomplikowane. V: Więc pewnie już próbował cię uwieść. Nie wiem, czy na to odpowiedziałaś i tak właściwie to nie moja sprawa, ale myślę, że moim obowiązkiem jest cię ostrzec przed charakterem Beliatha. E: W jednej chwili zacisnęłam szczęki. Zanim przejdziemy dalej, musiałam zadać pytanie, które właśnie przecięło mój umysł jak kometa nocne niebo. zdanie to moja luźna interpretacja bo dosłowna metafora Eloise wydała mi się trochę trafiona jak kulą w płot... ofc, mogłam też pani połetki nie zrozumieć E: Co to znaczy? Wiem, że Beliath jest niezłym uwodzicielem, ale naprawdę... do tego stopnia? V: Jak się domyślam, musisz być już tego świadoma, ale nazwijmy rzecz po imieniu: Beliath jest znanym kobieciarzem. Jest tylko jeden powód jego wypadów, który zawsze łączy się z krótką spódniczką i ładnym uśmiechem. E: Poczułam ścisk/ciężar w trzewiach... ale zacisnęłam zęby, żeby tego nie okazać. E: Och... Więc to dlatego tak często wychodzi... V: Wszyscy musimy bardziej lub mniej regularnie wychodzić, by zdobyć pożywienie. W szczególnych sytuacjach, tak jak w przypadku Ivana, Aaron może przyjść z pomocą. V: Co do Beliatha, i czasem Ethana... ich styl jest inny. E: Styl pijanego otępienia? tu będzie hermetyczny żart: to brzmi jak styl walki pijanego mistrza z D&D xD E: (Tylko pomyśleć, że ten cholerny hipokryta mówił o szczególnym smaku mojej krwi po upojeniu winem... Nic dziwnego, że to lubi, jeśli jest przyzwyczajony do upijania swoich ofiar.) upijanie swoich ofiar, żeby ich krew miała procenty, może być przejawem alkoholizmu? V: Nie do tego stopnia. Beliath nie jest typem gościa, który traci samokontrolę. Ma imponującą kontrolę, gdy chodzi o jego własne ograniczenia. E: (Ta, ale ograniczenia innych ludzi, huh...) E: Po spędzonym wspólnie wieczorze ta rozmowa była jak cios w twarz. Oczywiście, że zwróciłam uwagę na temperament Don Juana u Beliatha i na jego regularne wyjścia. Ale z łatwowierności i braku uwagi, albo czego tam jeszcze... Nie połączyłam tych dwóch faktów. E: Nagle zrozumiałam, że byłam niewątpliwie daleka od bycia jedynym źródłem pożywienia dla Beliatha. Najprawdopodobniej spędzał noce poza rezydencją w lepszym towarzystwie... E: (Więc czym była poprzednia noc? Wypadkiem? Szczerym zacieśnieniem relacji? Pomyśleć, że...) E: (Nie mogę w to uwierzyć...) V: Eloise? Czy wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz na wstrząśniętą. Chyba nie robiłaś sobie zbyt wielkich nadziei względem Beliatha? Wiem, że jest między wami więź, ale... - tu mamy wybór jak chcemy ująć to, co nam chodzi po głowie - E: Cóż... miałam nadzieję, że przynajmniej zaczynamy lepiej się rozumieć nawzajem. Że sprawy między nami się polepszają. Ale zastanawiam się, czy był szczery... V: Och,... Niestety nie potrafię ci na to odpowiedzieć. Beliath i ja czasem potrafimy być blisko... E: (No to jest zaskakujące. Nie było tego widać od kiedy przybyłam do rezydencji.) V: ... ale już zrezygnowałem z prób zrozumienia jego gierek z kobietami. E: Z tego powodu on wychodzi częściej niż pozostali z was, czyż nie? Czy wy nie macie podobnego zapotrzebowania na krew? V: To zależy. Zazwyczaj mówi się, że im wampir jest starszy, tym mniej potrzebuje karmić się krwią, w przeciwieństwie do młodych wampirów, które potrzebują mnóstwa krwi, by przetrwać. E: (Najprawdopodobnie to właśnie wyjaśnia, dlaczego oni wspominali o nieproporcjonalnym głodzie krwi u Ivana...) że to powiedziałaś, bez tej linijki prawdopodobnie bym tego nie załapałapuste linijki wkurzają mnie najbardziej V: Ale ogółem, wszyscy polujemy mniej więcej podobnie, z wyjątkiem Beliatha, który faktycznie jest bardziej "chciwy". Ma kilka... szczególnych cech charakteru, ale nie do mnie należy opowiedzenie ci o nich. - zaciemnia się obraz - E: Po tym zmieniliśmy temat z powrotem na książki, ale nie potrafiłam wyrzucić z głowy tego, o czym się dowiedziałam. - jesteśmy z powrotem w Miasteczku - E: Albo to uczucie zazdrości się we mnie rozgościło. I sprawiło, że jeszcze bardziej się wściekłam za to, co właśnie odkryłam. Tym bardziej się wściekłam... od kiedy byłam świadoma uczucia zranienia. wiem, że tok myśli w głowie jest średnio składny, ale Eloise już z tym przesadza E: (Po prostu świetnie, zgrywałam twardą i powtarzałam sobie, żeby się ogarnąć, a ostatecznie i tak poddałam się jego zalotom jak totalny ptasi móżdżek, gdy tylko zrobił się trochę miły.) E: (Musiał mnie zmanipulować i bez walki wpadłam prosto w jego pułapkę.) E: (Przynajmniej nie zrobiłam czegoś szczególnego, by go zadowolić... moja duma nie została całkowicie pogrzebana...) E: (Zaczyna się robić późno, kiedy on zamierza się wreszcie ruszyć?) E: Noc na szczęście była łagodna, ale nie czułam się komfortowo. Szczególnie po mojej ostatniej wyprawie do Miasteczka, mimo że dobrze znałam tę okolicę. E: Gdziekolwiek poszłam, stopniowo obecność Beliatha ogarniała każdą część mojego istnienia, jak ciężki łańcuch, do którego nie miałam klucza. Na razie nie. E: (Och, wreszcie się ruszył! Szybko, zanim zgubię jego trop!) E: Jak tylko dotarłam do Miasteczka, to szybko znalazłam Beliatha. Siedział w kawiarni przy deptaku, w której wyraźnie był stałym gościem. Najwyraźniej już zaczął łowy, bo zobaczyłam, że opuszcza to miejsce w towarzystwie dwóch młodych kobiet. Wyglądały... oszałamiająco. E: Już ich nie cierpiałam. to prawdopodobnie najlepszy tekst Eloise ever xD E: (Skup się na chwilę, już wystarczy. Rusz się i podążaj za nim!) - pojawia się tło ulicy przed Moondance - E: (Zatrzymali się nieco dalej, o tam... Jest tam tłoczno... i widać wielki neonowy napis.) E: "Moondance". E: jest opis, na którego tłumaczeniu poległam, ale z grubsza to jest kontynuacja poprzedniej linijki i że tak właśnie mówił napis, wyróżniający się na tle ulicy. Głośna muzyka sprawiała, że wszystko w okolicy lekko wibrowało w rytmie basów, słyszanych przez regularnie otwierające i zamykające się drzwi. na pewno są za-chwy-ce-ni E: Już nie musiałam ukrywać swojej obecności. Prawdopodobnie jako stałemu bywalcowi, Beliathowi zajęło tylko chwilę dotarcie do ochroniarza/bramkarza, porozmawianie z nim... i przejście przez drzwi, w towarzystwie uwieszonych mu na ramionach dwóch kobiet. E: (Czy on wszedł, tak po prostu...?) E: (Nigdy nie byłam w takim miejscu, ba, jeszcze miesiąc temu byłam na to za młoda. Mogłam pomyśleć o tym wcześniej.) E: Moje niezdecydowanie mnie irytowało. Może to głupie, ale nie czułam się zbyt komfortowo z myślą, że miałabym wejść do klubu. Zawsze mi się to kojarzyło z łamaniem zasad i teraz, kiedy już miałam prawo by tam wejść, to nie mogłam się zdecydować, jak się do tego zabrać. E: Wcześniej oślepiona wściekłością ruszyłam za Beliathem bez zastanowienia. Musiałam teraz wyglądać głupio. ???: Co za niespodzianka, myszka opuściła klatkę, żeby podążyć za kotami? jeszcze tego nie wie, ale to Ethan E: Pojawiły się ręce, które otoczyły moją talię. Odskoczyłam z krzykiem, odpychając mojego napastnika. E: Ethan?! Et: We własnej osobie. Wybacz, ale z naszej dwójki to ja powinienem być bardziej zdziwiony tym, że cię tu widzę... Co u diabła tu robisz? Nie powinnaś być w rezydencji? E: (Prawda, on i Beliath bywają w tych samych miejscach, zapomniałam o tym.) - tu mamy wybór czy się przyznać, dlaczego tu jesteśmy albo nie - E: (Nieważne, co się stanie i tak mam przerąbane. Na pewno się domyślił, dlaczego tu jestem.) E: Ponieważ Beliath tam jest, w rezydencji? Et: Och, tak właśnie myślałem. Więc bingo, nie możesz tak bez Beliatha, więc chciałaś iść za nim gdziekolwiek? Klasyka. E: Nie, w ogóle! Zresztą, to moja sprawa, chciałam sprawdzić, gdzie idzie... Et: Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, to czy mogę zadać ci pytanie? E: I tak je zadasz. To o co chodzi? Et: Haha, prawda. Czy w swoim świetnym planie, mądralo, uwzględniłaś jak się dostaniesz bez zaproszenia do klubu z selekcją i czy pomyślałaś o odpowiednich ubraniach, by przejść przez bramkarza? E: Zaczerwieniłam się. Moje ubranie w ogóle nie pasowało do ubrań wszystkich stojących tutaj w okolicy. Zaraz jednak ponownie rozważyłam sprawę. Dlaczego Ethan miał być lepszy ode mnie, skoro sam nie zmienił ubrań? nie wiem, może to dlatego, że jest już stałym bywalcem i jakby chciał, to pewnie mógłby nawet wejść w stroju Borata? E: A w takim razie co z tobą? Et: Od wieków mam już uprzywilejowany wstęp do tego klubu. No i zacznijmy od tego, że wiem, jak używać moich mocy. E: Więc obiektywnie, skoro ja nie mam żadnych mocy, to nie mam szans na dostanie się do środka? Et: Kto powiedział, że nie masz? Jesteś Kielichem. Bez stawania się wampirem otrzymałaś kilka drobnych, użytecznych cech... ale najpierw musisz przestać być taka ograniczona i uparta odnośnie swojego stanu. E: Co?! E: Zanim zdążyłam zapytać o więcej, Ethan nagle pociągnął w kierunku tłumu. Otoczył ręką moje ramiona i poprowadził bez ostrzeżenia. Et: Chodź, skoro jestem miły i czuję, że będzie z tego kupa śmiechu, to idziesz dzisiaj ze mną. Chcę zobaczyć, jaka jesteś odważna. E: Ale... Et: Masz jakiś inny wybór? Może wolisz tu stać i marznąć aż Beliath wyjdzie? Jeśli w ogóle wyjdzie... Często zostajemy tu na całą noc. E: (Mam ochotę go zabić, ale ma rację. Nie mam wyboru.) Et: A poza tym, z tymi ubraniami... E: Tak, tak, załapałam. Chcesz przedstawienia, więc zamierzam ci je dać, to naprawdę subtelne. Więc, idziemy? Et: Hej, jeśli będziesz miała taki cięty język przez cały wieczór, to może nawet pomyślę, że twoje istnienie jest cokolwiek warte. Et: Więc, teraz się uśmiechnij i wyglądaj na podekscytowaną byciem ze mną, dobrze? E: Tak jak te laski, które Beliath zaprowadził do klubu? Et: Uch, czyżbyś mogła być zazdrosna? Mam nadzieję, że na niego wpadniemy, to sobie wezmę drinka i coś do jedzenia, by się lepiej przy tym bawić! E: (Świr.) E: Spięłam się, gdy Ethan bez skrępowania zaczął się prześlizgiwać przez tłum i odpychać ludzi w kolejce, którzy posyłali nam paskudne spojrzenia i wyzywali nas. Skurczyłam się w sobie, co nie umknęło Ethanowi. Et: Boisz się? - tu mamy wybór, co powiedzieć - E: Czy musisz się tak przebijać, jak pług śnieżny w dniu otwarciu stoku? Et: Och, a czego się spodziewałaś, lubię pokazywać zwykłym śmiertelnikom, że nie mają szans ze mną wygrać. E: (Tak właściwie to przy Ethanie Beliath mógł sprawiać wrażenie dobrego gościa. Nic dziwnego, że się dobrze dogadują.) Et: Hej, Gaston! E: (Gaston? Czy ten bramkarz naprawdę nazywa się Gaston?) się nazywać i Grzmich*j, nic ci do tego, lol E: Na szczęście dla mnie, budowa tak zwanego bramkarza zdławiła moją chęć zaśmiania się z tego staromodnego imienia. Z tego powodu przypominał mi pewnego bardzo znanego Gastona... ktoś nie załapał, to prawdopodobnie chodzi o tego z Pięknej i Bestii G: Ach, to ty, Ethan. Masz już nową laskę? Nie wiem jak ty i Beliath dajecie radę nieustannie podrywać nowe, musieliście już przejść przez całą żeńską populację Miasteczka. Et: Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak bardzo to jest prawdziwe. E: (Tak subtelnie, dystyngowanie i elegancko... najwidoczniej przepakowany testosteronem humor zawsze działał.) G: Ta jednak nie wygląda na zadowoloną. Jesteś pewien, że dzisiaj to dostaniesz? sensie, Gaston chyba się martwi, czy kolega na pewno dzisiaj zamoczy Et: Jest po prostu nieśmiała. Widzisz, nigdy tutaj nie była... a tym bardziej z takim facetem jak ja, przez co jest taka czerwona i zakłopotana! końcówka może też oznaczać, że Ethan ją tak rozgrzeje, nie jestem pewna xD E: I wraz z tą gustowną uwagą, Ethan dał mi głośnego klapsa w tyłek, po którym nastąpił władczyk śmiech. się zastanawiam, jak może brzmieć władczy śmiech... to coś w stylu "mwahaha" czy raczej "huehuehue"? E: (Co do?!) - tu mamy wybór, jak chcemy na to zareagować - E: (Czy naprawdę ma mnie za biednego, przerażonego półgłówka?) E: Z wielkim, wyćwiczonym uśmiechem, wymierzyłam w tyłek Ethana mocnego klapsa, sprawiając, że się odwrócił, mając oczy szeroko otwarte ze zdziwienia. E: A więc? Nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do tego, mój drogi? W takich ciasnych dżinsach, obstawiam że nie tylko kobiety ci je dają. Et: Co do... Hej, nie myśl sobie, ja się nie bawię w takie rzeczy! G: Hej, odwołuję to, co powiedziałem, Ethan. Znalazłeś laskę pełną energii. Chodźcie, możecie wejść. Bawimy się tu dobrze, ale to w środku naprawdę zaczyna się zabawa. Bawcie się dobrze. E: Wreszcie gość zbudowany jak czołg wpuścił nas do środka, wypuszczając na zewnątrz krzyczącą i potykającą się grupkę, otoczoną tak mocnym zapachem alkoholu, że mogłabym przysiąc, że widziałam go w formie aureoli. Et: Mała, zobaczysz teraz inną stronę nocnego życia... i to jest o wiele lepsze od tego, co się dzieje w rezydencji! - wchodzimy do Moondance - E: (Wow. To jest... wow.) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach